


Not So Traditional

by goodgonebetter



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, Group Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgonebetter/pseuds/goodgonebetter
Summary: Red Team celebrates Father's Day!





	Not So Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this is brought to you by secretlystephaniebrown on tumblr for RvB Fluff Week! If you want to see more, send me prompts at https://ajwritesit.tumblr.com/ this week!

Sarge wasn’t a man that paid much attention to dates. As long as he knew what time it was and what season he was in, he was fine. Sure, he could pinpoint the important dates like Christmas, his birthday and his soldiers’ birthdays. (Not that he ever told them happy birthday, he just knew what day it was) Any day that fell between those was normally lost to him.

Which is why he found it weird that he couldn’t find anyone on the base one particular summer day. He had been by himself for most of the morning, not even seeing Lopez like he usually did. At first he figured Grif had somehow coerced them all into laziness but now that it was reaching the late afternoon, he was getting curious.  He knew they were on the base, could hear them walking around but every time he looked they seemed to run away.

It was a slow day because of that, so he decided to stick to some casual clothes. An old, soft tee shirt and some sweats. He was on his usual post on top of the base, reclining in a chair with his shotgun in his lap.

“Hello Sargent!” He heard the loud voice before he saw Caboose and promptly rolled his eyes. The younger man was walking towards the base, waving his hands excitedly. Sarge decided not to point his gun at him because Caboose wasn’t so bad (for a dirty blue).

“What do you-“

“I need wrapping paper! It is Dad’s Day and I have present for Tucker!”

“Dad’s day?”

It was Father’s Day? Sarge had no idea. Not that he had anything to celebrate. His old man hadn’t been in the picture much and had probably kicked the bucket. He never made time to have kids either.

“Well, I don’t think we have any wrapping paper Caboose.”

“I will go and look!”

“Hey, no Blues in the base!”

“Oh Captain Cupcake!!” Caboose was already making his way inside so Sarge didn’t bother berating him anymore. Instead he thought about what this particular day meant to him.

As a young man, he had always thought about having a family. He wanted to be a better dad than his own, which wouldn’t have been hard. His own family wasn’t close at all and the day he left for the military was the last time he saw them face to face. Sure, they’d kept in contact for the first few years but eventually they were living separate lives. The idea of a family of his own had always lingered but it was much too late now.

 _Now I’m just a bitter old man._ He thought to himself.

The rest of his team (except Lopez) was probably trying to get ahold of their own families. They never talked about stuff like that though so he really had no idea.

He sat up there for another hour before he heard Donut yell from inside the base.

“Sarge! We need you!”

Sarge got up, taking his shotgun as he hurried down the steps back into the base. When he reached the floor, he noticed confetti all over the floor.

“What the?”

The confetti made a trail through the base. Sarge mumbled something about army regulation and followed the trail. As he walked farther into the base he could hear the rest of his team making noise.

The confetti led him right to the kitchen. When he walked inside he was so surprised that he almost dropped his shotgun.

The table was covered with a bright red table cloth and there were a few presents on top. Hanging from the ceiling was a handmade poster that said “Happy Father’s Day!” in big red letters. Caboose and Lopez were sitting at the table while the blue soldier licked some frosting off a spoon. Donut, Simmons, and Grif all threw some confetti in the air and cheered loudly.

“Happy Father’s Day!”

For once, Sarge was shocked into silence. Donut came up to him and took the gun from him, setting it down and leading him towards the table.

“What is going on here?”

“We’re celebrating, duh!” Donut sat him down at the head of the table. He grabbed one of the presents and handing it to him.

“Open my present first!” Donut sat down beside him while Grif and Simmons sat across from them.

Sarge didn’t protest and pulled open the present. Inside were some pink slippers, soft and warm to the touch.

“I knitted them myself!” Donut stated proudly while Sarge ran his fingers across them. “My, uh, my real dad really wasn’t that great. You’re a much better role model Sir.” Donut smiled bright before hugging Sarge tight.

Finally shaking off his shock, Sarge found himself hugging him back.

“Um…thank you Donut.”

“My present next sir!” Simmons pushed his present closer. Sarge grabbed it and tore the wrapping paper before opening the box. There was a red mug with silver letters that read “#1 Dad” on one side and “Sarge” on the other. He stared at it like he just struck gold while Simmons spoke.

“My parents passed away when I was a kid. Thanks for um…you know, being a, sort of um, like a dad. Sir.”

Simmons looked a little nervous, but Sarge’s smile helped him relax.

“Much appreciated Simmons.”

When he set the mug down, Grif pushed his present up. He pulled the present out of the gift back. It was a Hawaiian shirt, the perfect size for Sarge.

“My old man left when we were kids so I don’t know what a good dad actually looks like. But I mean, thanks for not killing me or whatever.” Grif sounded disinterested, but his words were more genuine than he played them out to be.

“Thanks, dirtbag.”

Lopez leaned in and dropped a wrench on the table. It was brand new and shiny with a red bow taped on top.

_I don’t know why I’m thanking you for creating me and getting me stuck with all the idiots. But, I guess you’re my dad. So, thanks “Dad”._

“Lopez, you really do listen! Thank you amigo.”

Donut, who had been clinging to Sarge the whole time, got up and went to the fridge. Caboose grinned wide, mouth covered in red frosting.

“Cake time for Dad Sargent!”

Sure enough, Donut pulled out a big, rectangular cake out of the fridge.

“We all made this cake together. We didn’t know which flavor you liked, so we made a half and half cake.”

He set the cake down in front of Sarge and handed him a knife to cut it. The commanding officer happily started cutting up the cake and handing it out to everyone there. Sarge felt warm and happy inside as he ate, listening and watching his soldiers. They had been through a lot these past years, but they were still there, still surviving.

It sure wasn’t conventional, but it was a family.

In a sudden burst of joy, Sarge stood up.

“Okay. This is a one-time offer because I’m feeling good. Group hug.”

“Yay!” Donut jumped up first and hugged him tight. Simmons was up next, hugging them both.

“I am not doing this.”

“Come on dirt bag, that’s an order.”

“Ugh, whatever!” Grif got up and joined the hug, secretly enjoying it. Lopez did the same, followed by Caboose. Normally Sarge wouldn’t let any dirty blue within 5 feet of him, but it was a special day.

Sarge may have missed out on a traditional family life, but he was still a damn proud dad.


End file.
